Any individual who has spent any time in a hospital, convalescent home or been bedridden at home has experienced the inconvenience of having the base of the over-the-bed table pushing his or her slippers either under the bed or or across the room, thus making it necessary at times to call for assistance in order to retrieve said slippers. The present over-the-bed table does not have adequate space on the top for books or a cosmetic case to which the patient might want ready access. In addition, the tables do not provide a comfortable footrest for the patient's feet either while sitting at the table on the edge of the bed or while sitting in a chair. This invention is intended to overcome these discomforts and inconveniences.